battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Arrow
Poison Arrow was a very small and compact, green, 4 wheeled, drum spinner that competed in Season 2, making it to the quarter-finals before being thrown behind the screws in spectacular fashion. Poison Arrow was accompanied by a drone that spit fire. Poison Arrow had weak speed controllers, so the only way to get their drum up to full speed is to wait 12 seconds so the controllers wouldn't burn out. Poison Arrow made it to the quarter finals in Season 2 but didn't compete in Season 3. Season 2 Poison Arrow's first ever fight was against the remake of Tentomushi: Mega Tento. The fight started with Mega Tento capturing Poison Arrow and dragging it around. Mega Tento tried to gnarl up Poison Arrow with its small disc spinner but to little effect. Mega Tento pushed Poison Arrow to the screws where it let Poison Arrow go. Both teams were momentarily confused; Poison Arrow escaped and took the 12 seconds it needed to spin its drum spinner up to speed, proceeding to attack Mega Tento with a flurry of small hits. Poison Arrow backed away from Mega Tento spinning its drum up to speed, but Mega Tento still captured it, pushing it into the corner. Poison Arrow pushed back, freeing itself. Poison Arrow landed a hard hit to Mega Tento, followed up by Mega Tento capturing Poison Arrow. Mega Tento let Poison Arrow go and Poison Arrow spun its drum up to speed, unleashing a devastating hit that broke Mega Tento's ladybug capturer mount. Poison Arrow kept hitting Mega Tento with hard hits to the now disabled ladybug trap. Poison Arrow got stuck under Mega Tento right before the buzzer. Poison Arrow's drone was largely ineffective. The fight went to judges decision and the judges favored Poison Arrow's weapon damage over Mega Tento's control, giving Poison Arrow the 3-0 win. Poison Arrow advanced to the round of 32 with the 27 seed, facing the 6 seed Son of Whyachi. Poison Arrow's strategy was simple: wait the 12 seconds needed to get their drum spinner up to speed and go in for a devastating hit. The fight started and both spinners started getting up to speed with S.O.W. already up to full speed. Poison Arrow turned around and destroyed S.O.W.'s minibot then turned around, bumped S.O.W. once, then landed a hit that sent S.O.W. 10 feet into the air, immobilizing it. Poison Arrow wasn't done and charged its spinner up to speed again going in for yet another hit, grinding down S.O.W. and its forks. Poison Arrow won by KO in 0:58, advancing to the next round. Poison Arrow's next opponent was the 11 seed HyperShock. Unbeknownst to Team Poison Arrow, Team HyperShock had added a wedge to try to get under and flip them, and they were keeping the rake they used to take out Dragon for Poison Arrow. The fight started with HyperShock box-rushing Poison Arrow and flipping it over. Both bots drum spinners had gotten up to speed and HyperShock slammed Poison Arrow into the corner, with their drums colliding in a hard hit in HyperShock's favor, and Poison Arrow getting pulverized. 15 seconds had elapsed and you could see that HyperShock's drum was disabled from the first hit. HyperShock chased Poison Arrow and stopped it from moving in the corner. HyperShock freed Poison Arrow, and Poison Arrow got its drum spinner up to speed. HyperShock got around to the side of Poison Arrow and pushed it into the wall, but Poison Arrow turned so its drum spinner would hit HyperShock, and HyperShock wedged under Poison Arrow letting Poison Arrow deliver shots to the top of HyperShock. HyperShock pushed Poison Arrow into the screws, but soon HyperShock's drive died, similar to HyperShock's exit from last season. Poison Arrow took the full 12 seconds it needed to get its drum up to speed and delived one shot that dented the plow on HyperShock's back, a second that hurt HyperShock some more, and a third that ripped off HyperShock's right front wheel. HyperShock was counted out and Poison Arrow won by KO in 2:24 advancing to the Quarterfinals. Poison Arrow drew the unpredictable wildcard and swiss army knife bot Bombshell. Unbeknownst yet again to team Poison Arrow, Bombshell used its vertical disc spinner and wedge to get under and flip Poison Arrow, just like what HyperShock did. The match started with Bombshell charging out at Poison Arrow, and both bots weapons getting up to speed. Bombshell charged at Poison Arrow and landed a "solid shot", following it up by flipping Poison Arrow over and stacking it up against the wall on its drum spinner. Bombshell left Poison Arrow on the wall and let the count happen. Poison Arrow used its drone to try and get it unstuck to no avail. But Bombshell went back in to destroy the drone and decided to save Poison Arrow in the process, freeing it from the wall. Bombshell then landed a shot that threw Poison Arrow on the screws and followed that up with another shot that pushed them further up. When Poison Arrow got down again Bombshell launched them behind the screws and in front of the wall where they were stuck. Poison Arrow was counted out and Bombshell won by KO in 1:36. This was Poison Arrows last fight. Wins/Losses 3-1 Wins: S2: Mega Tento, Son of Whyachi, HyperShock Losses: S2: Bombshell Category:Robots with drums Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with drones Category:Robots with minibots Category:Quarterfinalists